vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Knuckles the Echidna (Game Character)
|-|Knuckles= |-|Super Knuckles= |-|Classic Knuckles= |-|Classic Super Knuckles= Summary Knuckles the Echidna is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic echidna and the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone seeking to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on earth. His dominant traits are his super strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb walls. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is entirely devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is of no importance. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a faithful and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | High 6-A | At least 5-A to 4-A Name: Knuckles the Echidna Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Debuted in Sonic the Hedgehog 3) Gender: Male Age: 16 years old (Originally 15) Classification: Anthropomorphic Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald, Leader of the Resistance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Spin Dash, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Forcefield Creation (Of the fire and electricity varieties via Insta-Shield), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his movement speed with Speed Shoes), Invulnerability (With the Invincibility Monitor), Can sense the Master Emerald whether it was broken or not, Chaos Emeralds, and even Sol Emeralds, Can use the Master Emerald and control its powers, Can glide through the air and dig through the ground, Adhesivity, Resistance to poisons and chemical products (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone without any trouble) | Same as before, Homing Attack via mine or using his spin attack, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Transformation via Color Powers, Levitation and Gravity Manipulation via Indigo Asteroid and Gravity Band, Afterimage Creation via Boost Mode, One Hit Kill via Bomb, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, limited Magnetism Manipulation, Can punch the ground hard enough to create a shock wave that disorientates or dizzies opponents or cause a small volcanic eruption, Can see invisible objects with his Sunglasses, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt ghosts and spirits; Was able to harm King Boom Boo even after he had phased into the ground), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning bolts), Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, limited Time Manipulation, Transmutation via Ring Time, Size Manipulation via Grow and Shrink, Healing (Through his own abilities or with Health Seeds, Health Roots, Health Leaves, and Antidotes), Statistics Amplification (With Golden Gloves and Speed Bar), Elemental Manipulation (Of Water, Electricity, Ice, Wind, and Earth varieties via elemental Rings and some from the Rivals games), Fear Inducement (With the Spooky Charm), Resurrection (With Angel Amulet and Ring of Life), Life-Force Absorption, (With Nocturne Blade), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With the Immunity Idol) | All of his previous abilities on a dramatically enhanced scale, Aura, True Flight, Spaceflight, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Passive Forcefield, Self-Sustenance (Type 3) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Fought Classic Sonic, Tails and Mecha Sonic) | Multi-Continent level (A consistent rival of Sonic, and has proven himself able to match Adventure Sonic in combat and fought Team Dark in Heroes) | At least Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (As he uses the same power source, he should be about equal to Super Sonic) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ | Likely FTL (Can keep up with Sonic's casual run, he should be comparable to Tails speed movement speed wise) with FTL reactions and combat speed (Can react to and keep up with even Sonic's attacks, though he lacks the quickness Sonic has. Sonic has said in Sonic Battle that Knuckles is "easily read", the Maximum Heat Knuckles attack is like the Light Speed Attack made by Sonic) | Massively FTL+ (Far swifter compared to his base form) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Physically stronger than Shadow, who can overturn buses with one hand) | Class Z as Super Knuckles. Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Multi-Continent Class | At least Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Small Country level (Took a massive beating from both Sonic and Tails in Sonic 3 and he was just dazed) | Multi-Continent level | At least Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high, among the highest on Sonic's team | Limitless as Super Knuckles. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his attacks and abilities. | Standard melee range. Planetary to Interstellar with his attacks and abilities. Standard Equipment: None | Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Above Average (seems to have extensive knowledge of ancient civilizations, as he was able to translate an ancient language in the Gigan Rocks), skilled combatant as he is a a martial arts master as he fought multiple armies of the Nocturnus Clan, and he's an amazing treasure hunter. Weaknesses: His attacks are readable as stated by Sonic and a little naive (trusts individuals like Eggman despite him tricking him many times) | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Dash:' Knuckles can curl in a ball and rev up as fast as he can to plow down enemies or go through tight places. *'Homing Attack:' Knuckles can do an aerial version of his spin dash and home in on a target and attack them as many times as he wish. *'Insta-Shield:' Knuckles creates a temporary shield for a split-second that can slash enemies and items within their range without having to touch them. *'Punch Attack:' Knuckles' triple punch combo. *'Drill Claw:' A downward flaming attack at the foes. *'Deep Impact:' Knuckles performs a punch which is so powerful that it causes friction with the air, creating a small explosion. *'Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack:' Knuckles strikes his enemies with a high-speed homing attack after charging his power. The attack is reminiscent of that of the Light Speed Attack that was created by Sonic. *'Piko Piko Hammer:' Knuckles has his own Piko Piko Hammer and when he swings it, it creates fire. *'Thunder Arrow:' Knuckles summons lightning bolts to strike his target. *'Meteor Crush:' Knuckles throws a meteor from the sky using his earth manipulation powers. *'Knuckles Heal:' Knuckles uses "the power of earth" to heal himself. *'Knuckles Slam:' When executing the move, Knuckles jumps into the air and says "Knuckle Slam" while charging up energy. He then punches the ground with his fists, creating a large column of red energy. After this, a red field made of bursts of fire and minor exploding shockwaves surrounds Knuckles. Color Powers: *'Cyan Laser:' Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Knuckles transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Knuckles gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing him to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Knuckles can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. *'Indigo Asteroid:' Using the power of an Indigo Wisp, Knuckles turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Knuckles essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Knuckles is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around himself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Knuckles the ability to levitate through midair. *'Yellow Drill:' Using the power of a Yellow Wisp, Knuckles turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Knuckles can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Knuckles to move through water like a living torpedo. Super Knuckles: *'Gliding Shock Wave Attack:' Hyper Knuckles hits a surface while gliding, causing an earthquake that destroys everything within range. Key: Classic Knuckles | Adventure and Modern Knuckles | Super Knuckles Note: Classic Super Knuckles may be non-canon or dubiously canon. Note: Whether or not this is true, it's likely possible Knuckles can utilize all of the wisps due to him being in Team Sonic Racing where all the wisps (Including a wisp name Jade Ghost) are present and can be used as items to help one's team get ahead in the race. But that's very debatable. Gallery File:SBK_SirGawain.png|Sir Gawain (Knuckles's Ancestor) File:Sonic-Channel-Knuckles-sonic-channel-31456346-424-500.png|Adventure Knuckles Others Notable Victories: Gemerl (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Gemerl's Profile (4-A versions used, speed equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Sega Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Mammals Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Berserkers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Playable Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4